KUMITE rankings
This is the current KUMITE Combatant Points Rankings, updated after each monthly show. The first ever rankings were released after KUMITE 11 for the Heavyweight division, and were used for 2015 Heavyweight KUMITE qualifying. The Welterweight division rankings were released after KUMITE 12, and rankings for the remaining weight classes were released after KUMITE 13. Points are awarded in two different ways: from progression through the KUMITE tournament, and additionally through non-tournament challenge matches. The calculations are listed below. The rankings are used to award automatic qualifying spots in the KUMITE tournaments. The top ten in a given weight class are given automatic spots in the field of 16 for the KUMITE. (The cut-off point for this is the conclusion of two shows prior to the start of the KUMITE, which includes all fights in that weight class before the tournament start.) 'Heavyweight Rankings' > 93 kg (> 205 lb) - Updated through KUMITE 14. 'Middleweight Rankings' Up to 93 kg (205 lb) - Updated through KUMITE 14. 'Welterweight Rankings' Up to 83 kg (183 lb) - Updated through KUMITE 14. 'Lightweight Rankings' Up to 73 kg (161 lb) - Updated through KUMITE 13. Points Calculation Points are gained and lost by KUMITE combatants only in fights that have taken place at KUMITE events. There are two methods these points are calculated: through how far the combatant progresses in the KUMITE single-elimination tournament, and through performance in non-tournament challenge matches. Points reflect the combatant's performance over a three-year span, with the most recent results weighted more heavily, as such: *One-third is subtracted at the one-year anniversary (based on calendar month). *One-third is subtracted at the two-year anniversary. *The final third is subtracted at the three-year anniversary. This means that results that are older than three years are no longer reflected in a combatant's points total. All combatants, upon signing and competing at a KUMITE event, are awarded 50 points to start. 'KUMITE tournament matches' Combatants in the 16-man single-elimination tournaments known as the KUMITE, are awarded points solely based on their progression. The number in parentheses is the additional points awarded for reaching the next stage: *KUMITE Participant (Lose in first round): 50 points *KUMITE Quarter-finalist: 100 points (+50) *KUMITE Semi-finalist: 180 points (+80) *KUMITE Finalist: 300 points (+120) *KUMITE Champion: 500 points (+200) 'Non-tournament challenge matches' Points awarded through challenge matches are based on a calculation, where the winner earns points as a percentage of their opponent's ranking points. *25% if fight ends in a decision. 35% if fight ends via stoppage (TKO, KO, Submission, etc.). *If the winner's point total is lower than the loser's before the fight, the losing combatant's point total will decrease by 25%. If the winner's point total is equal to or greater than the loser's, the losing combatant does not lose any points. EXAMPLE: Fighter A has 200 points, and is competing against Fighter B, who has 100 points, in a non-tournament challenge match. *If Fighter A wins via TKO, his total increases to 235 (+35, 35% of 100, Fighter B's points). Fighter B's points stay at 100. *If Fighter B wins via decision, his total increases to 150 points (+50, 25% of 200, Fighter A's points). Fighter A's points decrease to 150 (-50, 25% of points). **If there was an immediate rematch, the losing combatant would not have their points total decreased, because the two are at equal points going into the fight. ----